


Sharing a Bottle

by surpanakha



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surpanakha/pseuds/surpanakha
Summary: Beatrice guides Ava through the pain with the help of a bottle of clear liquid.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	Sharing a Bottle

When the pain came, it came without warning. It started from the insides of her legs, gnawing its way to her lower belly, gripping the area like her insides were being torn apart and violently fused back together in vicious cycles. The first time she felt it, she thought that she was going to lose consciousness and blackout. She crawled her way into the only bedroom of the tiny shack Mary was able to break into after they escaped the Vatican and the demon within.

Ava did not understand this pain. It was worse than when she had her nose broken by a pair of nunchucks, or when she got hit right in the chest by a crossbow arrow. This pain took hold of her entire body. She gripped the sheets of the bed and a cold drop of sweat lined her sternum as she felt a feeling of fatigue settle in her legs and arms. 

‘Oh my god, I’m dying,’ Ava thought. 'This is it.'

Having spent almost all her life not feeling anything below her neck, Ava has not really been acquainted with the pain that comes with that time of the month. Now that she has, she fervently hoped that they had remained strangers. It did not help that the halo seemed to be able to heal every injury she’s ever had, including literally being dead, but that the relic did nothing about the pain. Maybe the halo thought Ava is overreacting, in which case, it is a sexist, misogynistic, chauvinist...

“PIG! Damn you!” Ava cursed at the metal embedded in her back. She did not know how to help herself, did not exactly know how exactly this pain was ripping her uterus into shreds. There were no pills in the medicine cabinet in the lone bathroom of the shack. Beatrice has already turned the whole house upside down in search of a pop of Ibuprofen, to no avail. She wouldn’t risk having Camila or Lilith go out in the middle of the day in order to get her some, although both had offered. The halo bearer would just have to endure it, and she had no idea how long exactly it would last.

“Ava,” she heard Beatrice call for her as she opened the door to the room. She was holding a glass bottle wrapped in cloth that Ava recognized was one of her undershirts. The group raided the closets of that tiny shack they were staying at to find a change of clothes. Ava was now wearing a tattered band shirt twice her size and a pair of blue boxing shorts. Beatrice was in a black button-down shirt and cycling shorts. 

“I’m sorry, I really could not find any Ibuprofen in this house,” Beatrice said, approaching her on the bed.

“What do you have there? Is that poison? If it is, thank you,” Ava said through another bout of pain. 

“No, it’s the only thing that I could find inside this house that I thought could help,” Beatrice replied. “Mary got the stove working and I boiled some water and poured it in this bottle, the heat always eases the cramps in my experience.”

“Here, let me show you,” Beatrice said lying down beside Ava. She smoothed the shirt on top of Ava’s belly with her hand and placed the water bottle on top.

“Oof, that makes it better already,” Ava replied with the sound of sudden relief. “I’m sorry, I never really had to do this before, I hate being such a burden.”

“Don’t be silly, Ava, you are not a burden, never to me,” Beatrice replied. “Ugh,” Beatrice groaned, taking a hand to her own pelvis.

“What is it?” Ava said, turning to Beatrice with concern in her eyes.

“It’s just that, we’ve been together a lot lately and your cycle has probably synced with mine. I’m on my second day,” Beatrice replied.

So that was why Beatrice was ready with tampons when she asked. Ava thought it was just Beatrice being, well, Beatrice.

“Where’s your hot water bottle, then?” Ava asked.

“Oh, that’s just the one I could find in this entire house. It’s okay, you keep it. It’s your first time dealing with this,” Beatrice replied.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Beatrice,” Ava said, facing her friend. She placed her hand on Beatrice’ back to push the fronts of their bodies together. They were now facing each other on the bed, their faces two inches apart. Ava’s arm was around Beatrice’ waist, who stiffened at the touch.

“Oh,” the sound escaped from Beatrice' lips.

“Better?” Ava asked.

“Yes,” Beatrice replied, smiling. Ava’s hand was still at the small of Beatrice back. She noticed how Beatrice held her free arm close to her own chest, not really knowing what to do with it.

“You can put your arm around my waist, you know?” Ava offered. “Just to keep the bottle secure,” she added, clearing her throat. When Beatrice hesitated, “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, of course not,” Beatrice replied, snaking a firm arm around the halo bearer’s waist. Ava started massaging her friend’s back in tiny circular patterns, easing the pressure of the tiny knots she discovered there. Beatrice moaned into the touch.

“My back is hurting so I assumed yours is, too?” Ava asked.

“That’s right, that really helps,” Beatrice replied. “Would you like me to rub your back, too?” she asked shyly. Ava thought she saw a blush on her friend's cheeks. 

“No, you just relax there, okay? You’ve already helped me through a lot, let me help you this time,” Ava said. She felt Beatrice’ stiff body finally relax and the arm around the halo bearer’s waist softened.

With only the glass bottle in between their bodies, Ava found her own face too close to Beatrice’. Much too close. She could feel her long eyelashes flutter as she blinked, a rogue lash falling on her cheek. Ava brought her hand up from her friend’s back to flick it away. When that task was done, the halo bearer’s finger lingered at Beatrice’ cheekbone, just hovering above the skin. 

Ava could count the freckles on her friend's face from this distance. She started to forget about the pain in between her legs as she put a number to each light brown speck one by one. Her finger ended up tracing the bridge of Beatrice' nose. She shivered under the touch.

“Beatrice,” Ava started, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Yes, Ava?” Beatrice replied, unsure.

“It is true what I said the other day. What you are is truly beautiful,” Ava said.

The pad of Ava’s thumb ended just on top of the Cupid's bow of Beatrice’ top lip. Her lips were trembling and dry. The halo bearer longed to lather it with a bit of moisture.

“Beatrice,” Ava repeated the name.

“Mhmm?” the girl hummed. The halo bearer felt the sound waves vibrate through the inch of air setting their faces apart.

“I would like to kiss you,” Ava said. Beatrice stared into her eyes, brown pupils riddled with fear, a split second of indecision, and then assurance.

“I would like that, too, Ava,” Beatrice replied. Ava caressed the bottom of her lip with the thumb, and then finally bridged the gap.

The kiss was chaste, soft and warm, their mouths only slightly agape. Ava breathed through her nose as she savored how sweet Beatrice tasted. Her lips were like the notes of an undiscovered melody, too pure for Ava's untrained ears. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and yet, it was over before anything else began.

It was Beatrice who broke the kiss, resting her forehead finally against Ava's. The halo bearer's lips were left positively vibrating with phantom sensations. 

“That was, that was awesome. I would like to do that again,” Ava said.

“We’ll see what we’ll see,” Beatrice replied, now tracing lazy circles on the halo bearer’s arm. Ava stifled a yawn.

“Sleepy?” Beatrice asked.

“Kind of,” the halo bearer replied.

“Let’s take a nap? It also helps with the cramps,” Beatrice suggested. Ava smiled as she tucked a stray raven lock behind Beatrice’ ear.

“Okay, I would love a nap,” Ava replied, yawning. The halo bearer closed her eyes and adjusted her head to rest it on Beatrice’ chest. Her friend held her closely in return.

The pair slowly dozed off in the heat of that afternoon, sleeping their aches away. The bottle in between their bellies started to cool down, but the fire inside their hearts was only starting to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It is the time of the month for me so I decided to write something cute for my own comfort.


End file.
